Cycles Endlessly
by Kylle Mazzini
Summary: Memakan Buah Iblis yang salah itu hal biasa di Dunia bajak laut yang aneh ini. Namun bagaimana jika kesalahan itu ternyata berujung pada peristiwa Reinkarnasi tak terduga? Mati dan hidup kembali di Dunia yang berbeda karena buah Iblis? Itu bisa terjadi karena Keshin Keshni no Mi.. Sebuah kisah Reinkarnasi yang unik dan penuh mistery


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

" _**Cycles Endlessly "**_

 **by**

 **Author Mazzini with Luciano**

 **.**

 **Sumary :**

 **Memakan Buah Iblis yang salah itu hal biasa di Dunia bajak laut yang aneh ini. Namun bagaimana jika kesalahan itu ternyata berujung pada peristiwa Reinkarnasi tak terduga? Mati dan hidup kembali di Dunia yang berbeda karena buah Iblis? Itu bisa terjadi karena** _ **Keshin Keshni no Mi**_ **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** Ini ffn Colabs pertama kami. Silahkan baca dan nikmati.. jika ada yang perlu ditanyakan, silahkan Tanya. Silahkan dinikmati..

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Naruto Namikaze**

Langkah kakinya pelan, menapaki Hutan di daerah Negara Api yang subur. Terik matahari yang panas lagi membawa kehangatan pada saat tertentu tak menyentuh sedikitpun kulit sosok yang berjalan ditengah Hutan itu sembari membawa Payung merah menjadi pelindungnya. Aneh memang. Dipanasnya terik matahari dan musim panas ini, sosok itu malah berjalan menggunakan sebuah Payung. Namun keanehan itu tak ada apa-apanya dengan anehnya hidup sosok itu.

' _Nama seorang tokoh itu harus diketahui lewat pihak ketiga! Bukan narsis mengenalkannya pada pembaca! Kau belum mengetahui dunia tulis sepenuhnya, Heike-kun.'_

' _ **Tidak tidak tidak. Setiap Prolog, tokoh utama harus mengenalkan dirinya langsung melalui pihak pertama. Kau yang masih awam di Dunia tulis, Naruto-Bochan**_ _.'_

Naruto, yah itulah nama sosok remaja berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan menggunakan payung merah itu. Seorang Missing-Nin berbahaya yang kepalanya diburu oleh banyak Desa Ninja, lebih khusus Desa kelahirannya Konoha.

Dia berparas tampan dengan kulit putih dan sebuah tanda kumis kucing dipipinya. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan dan berkibar saat tertiup angin. Safirnya terlihat teduh namun juga dingin saat bersamaan. Dia memakai celana hitam panjang dengan alas kakinya sepatu Shinobi pada umumnya. Atasannya adalah sebuah Yukata biru gelap tanpa motif. _Hitai ate_ yang menunjukan identitasnya sebagai Shinobi Konoha dipasang mengikat pinggangnya seperti sebuah _Obi_.

Dia, pria bernama Naruto itu adalah anak kandung langsung dari _The Yellow Flash_ atau mudahnya Namikaze Minato sang Hokage yang masih menjabat hingga sekarang.

' _Kau lagi-lagi membahas hal itu! apanya yang aneh? Ayah bodohku Hokage dan anaknya Buronan? Heyy itu sebuah kisah yang keren kau tau. Jarang ada anak yang jadi Buronan Negri yang dipimpin ayahnya sendiri. Jika ini dibuatkan sebuah Novel atau karya tulis, kau bisa mendapat banyak Genre dari ini. Adventure, Drama, Hurt Comport. Dan masih banyak lagi!'_

Oke. Percakapan itu aslinya berasal dari Naruto yang sedang berbincang lewat komunikasi pikiran dengan partner Kuchiyose miliknya, satu-satunya pula. Kuchiyose Naruto unik memang, sampai bisa berkomunikasi lewat pikiran meski tubuh fisiknya terpisah jauh. Namun itulah keistimewaan dari Heike – nama Kuchiyose milik Naruto -.

Heike memiliki wujud _Hybrid_ yang aneh. Dia memiliki kepala monyet dengan tubuh macan dan ekor Ular berbisa. Sebuah kombinasi yang bisa disebut _Chimera_. Keduanya – Naruto dan Heike – adalah dua makhluk yang selalu berdebat dan berbeda pendapat dalam hal-hal sepele khususnya Dunia tulis semacam Novel dan lain-lain. Kedua Monster yang gemar dunia tulis? Itu sebuah Anomali yang lucu.

' _ **Kau dengan kesintinganmu! Jangan samakan hidup anehmu dengan sebuah Karya tulis! Itu berbeda. Memangnya siapa penulis yang mau menuliskan kisah hidup Absurdmu itu? memakan Buah iblis dan menyesalinya karena tak memberikan kekuatan apapun, dan tau-tau ternyata itu membuatmu ber-Reinkarnasi di Dunia lain? Cheee.. itu terlalu Klise untuk sebuah karya**_ _.'_

Mari bercerita sedikit. Naruto, adalah nama yang dia dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya di Dunia baru ini. tentu saja, dia adalah Jiwa dari Dunia lain yang tak sengaja masuk cerita Dunia ini karena kesialan yang benar-benar sial. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah berjuang mencari Buah Iblis atau Akuma no mi ke seluruh penjuru dengan harapan mendapat kekuatan seperti Manusia terkuat si Shirohige, minimal. Namun setelah mendapatkannya dan memakannya, dia justru tak mendapati kekuatan apapun. Efek tak bisa berenang? Iya, dia mendapatkannya. Namun kekuatannya tidak.

Terus meratapinya dan kemudian dihadapkan pada kematian? Yahh itulah awal kisah barunya di Dunia baru ini. Dia tiba-tiba lahir dan hidup kembali dari rahim seorang wanita bernama Kushina Uzumaki yang sialnya meninggal dihari dia melahirkannya. _Shit..itu sebuah kasus tragis untuk sebuah kisah klise_.

Dan seterusnya seperti ini. Dia tumbuh, belajar dan berlatih menjadi sosok Shinobi yang kuat. Kenapa menjadi Buronan?

' _Penulis yang cerdas tak akan membeberkan semua latar belakang tokoh di Prolog, Heike-kun! Semuanya akan dibuat rahasia dan membuat pembaca penasaran. Kau tau, kesuksesan sebuah karya tulis dibuat pada kesan pertama pembaca memabacanya. Kau harus paham itu sebagai pengagum karya tulis umum.'_

' _ **Aku juga tau itu, Bodoh! Tapi hmmm, kurasa membocorkannya sedikit bukanlah sebuah kesalahan besar 'kan? heyy maksudku lihat! Disana banyak cerita yang menampilkan karakter utamanya Operpower dari awal dan kesan pertamanya bagus. Kau tau, memakai sesuatu yang Maenstream bukanlah sebuah kejahatan di dunia tulis**_ _.'_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, safirnya berputar bosan dan helaan napas kecil ditariknya. Kemudian setelahnya Naruto kembali berjalan pelan. Entah kemana dan untuk apa. Dia berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Semuanya hanya dilakukan untuk hoby dan kesenangan. Tentu saya, hoby utamanya adalah berdebat bersama makhluk Kuchiyose miliknya yang mengagumi karya tulis itu.

' _Dan kemudian berakhir dengan gagal? Itu sudah jelas terbukti dilapangan Heike temanku. Konsep awal bagus? Namun kalau berhenti ditengah dan tak sampai tamat? Itu sebuah kebodohan kau tau. Lebih baik menggunakan pembuka yang anti-maenstream meskipun tak menarik, namun terus berjalan menuju akhir cerita.'_

' _ **Sepertinya kita berbeda pendapat soal kesan awal yah?**_ _'_

' _Kau tidak ingan kesan awal kita saat bertemu?'_

Masing-masing pihak memikirkan itu. saat dimana keduanya bertemu pertama kali dan menjadi awal mereka mengikat kontrak. Naruto di dunia nyata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Surai kuningnya berkibar saat itu.

' _Sangat buruk /_ _ **Kurang bagus**_ _.'_

Keduanya menjawab bersamaan. Memang seperti itulah keadaannya. Heike yang seorang Kuchiyose misterius dan jarang melakukan kontrak dengan manusia tiba-tiba didatangi oleh seorang manusia kemarin sore yang menantangnya bertarung dan mengatakan padanya agar mengikat kontrak kalau si manusia menang. Tentu saja jawaban dari semua itu, Heike yang menang. Bocah 15 tahun sepertinya masih belum cukup pengalaman untuk mengalahkan Heike sang Kuchiyose _Chimera_ yang tangguh dan ditakuti ini.

Meskipun sekarang, Heike bisa saja kalah oleh bocah yang dua tahun lalu dia kalahkan. Yah, umur Naruto sekarang adalah 17 tahun. Umur yang cukup dewasa di Dunia Shinobi yang kejam lagi membahayakan ini.

' _ **Tapi hey seriuslah, soal tujuanmu ini? apa kau ingin terus dikejar-kejar oleh Ayah Hokage dan Kakak bodohmu itu? bukan hanya dikejar, kau juga diburu oleh mereka menggunakan nafsu membunuh. Setidaknya kau bisa 'kan pergi ke Konoha membalas Dendam atau apa. Menjadi seorang Avenger seperti temanmu yang itu tidak terlalu buruk untukmu, Bocah**_ _.'_

' _Jangan berbicara soal Ayah dan Kakak bodoh itu, Heike! Mereka bukan pemburu di kisahku, namun yang diburu olehku. Saat ini, mereka masih dalam tahap diintai dan diawasi. Suatu saat jika mereka lengah atau bertindak lebih, Singa ini akan mengamuk dan menerkam mereka. Dan maaf, aku tak mau menjadi orang bodoh yang cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sebuah Balas dendam dan mengejar-ngejarnya sampai sekarang. Bahkan sampai mau belajar pada Oro-pedo itu? Tcih.. lebih baik menjadi seorang Bocah Kyubi yang diagung-agungkan oleh seluruh warga Desa.'_

' _ **Itu kakakmu 'kan?**_ _'_

' _Nah itu kau tau.'_

Kakak Naruto. Tentu saja kakak kandungnya di Dunia ini. mendapatkan takdir yang kejam juga menyenangkan sebagai seorang Jinchuruki dan wadah dari Kyubi makhluk ekor 9 dengan kekuatan tanpa batas. Di satu sisi, dia harus berbeda dalam social karena membawa seekor monster ditubuhnya dan tentu menjadikan hidupnya penuh beban. Namun disisi lain, dia mendapatkan sanjungan dan pujian karena sudah mau menampung makhluk atau monster yang ditakuti seluruh Desa bahkan seluruh Dunia.

' _Ungkapannya mungkin seperti kau membaca Novel horror dengan plot cerita unik. Dimana semua tokoh bahkan tokoh utamanya selamat dari kematian dan ujung-ujungnya mati dengan mengenaskan di lain waktu. Itu aneh sama seperti kakak Jinchuriki bodoh itu. Mendapatkan pujian plus Diskriminasi karena apa yang kau bawa? Hell, itu benar-benar aneh menurutku. Harapan dan kesialan berpadu menjadi satu.'_

' _ **Tadi kau bilang lebih baik menjadi sepertinya dibanding menjadi Avenger seperti teman Emomu itu**_ _.'_

' _Yahh itu hanya pendapat 'kan? aku tetaplah aku. Naruto tetaplah Namikaze Naruto si pemegang Kuchiyose legendaris Heike sang Nue 'kan?'_

' _ **Kau memang sialan, bocah**_ _.'_

Naruto tertawa dalam batinnya. Dalam dunia nyatanya, pemuda Missing-Nin itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Senyuman menawan dari seorang pemuda tampan. Alisnya berkedut pelan saat kemampuan sensornya mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Helaan napas sekali lagi dia lakukan dengan pelan untuk mengusir kekesalan yang tiba-tiba menyerang sang Namikaze.

' _Sasuke. Aku akan pergi ke tempatnya untuk membunuh Orochimaru. Sepertinya dia ingin cepat-cepat bebas dari Ular pedo licik itu secepat mungkin.'_

' _ **Kau yakin? Kakakmu sendiri belum pulang dari perjalanannya bersama Petapa katak itu 'kan? Gadis Sakura yang kau bilang pacarnya si Emo itu juga belum menemui si Emo itu 'kan? kau mau membuat semuanya terkejut?**_ _'_

' _Heyyy tenannglah. Justru dengan membebaskannya dari Ular pedo itu, kakakku bisa bertemu dengan Rival abadinya itu. Sakura? Mehh, kapan-kapan akan kuajak Sasuke ke Konoha mungkin untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Gadis itu. dan juga, apa kau tidak tau partnermu ini seperti apa? Membuat terkejut? Itu hobi ku yang lainnya kautau.'_

Kali ini Naruto mulai mengalirkan Chakranya dikakinya. Cakra dengan Afinitas alam Angin dia selimutkan pada kaki dengan alas kaki Sepatu ninja berwarana hitam itu. Dia adalah salah satu Ninja dengan control Cakra terbaik di angkatannya, jutsu tanpa segel tangan beberapa bisa dia lakukan untuk menghemat pergerakan juga waktu. Selain karena faktor itu, banyaknya jam terbang penggunaan jutsu ini menjadi faktor lainnnya Naruto bisa menggunakan jutsu ini tanpa segel tangan.

' _ **Ya ya ya, aku tau itu. Aku tau kalau partner pertamaku ini adalah seorang yang bahkan tega menyerang Kekasih kecilnya sendiri. Melawan kakaknya sendiri dan bahkan menantang ayahnya sendiri. Entah kegilaan apalagi yang kulewatkan sebelum kita memulai kontrak 2 tahun yang lalu**_ _.'_

' _Emm, mungkin lebih dari 10 kegilaan.'_

' _Hahahaha baiklah baiklah. Juga, kau sudah siap dengan Jutsumu, kenapa tidak memulai menyerang para Ninja pemburu itu? mereka jumlahnya banyak lho. Kau bisa terluka kalau meremehkannya dan lengah sedikit.'_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian payung yang dia gunakan dia tutup dan kemudian menyimpannya dipunggungnya sendiri. Dia berbalik kebelakang. Tak ada apapun disana. Namun sensor sensitifnya jelas merasakan keberadaan beberapa bahkan lebih dari 10 Ninja pemburu. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan yang lebat, sepertinya.

"Oi! Nii-san Nii-san disana! Apa kalian hanya akan sembunyi seperti pengecut? Jumlah kalian lebih banyak dariku 'kan? jadi tak perlu khawatir. Cepatlah, sini sini!"

14 Shinobi?!

Semua Shinobi pemburu yang sedari tadi mengikuti dan mengintai Naruto memunculkan dirinya dan berdiri dengan aura membunuh di objek buruan mereka. Semuanya jelas memakai identitas yang satu dan sama, lambang Spiral yang unik. Lambang desa Konoha. Mereka semuanya terdiri dari berbagai tingkatan Shinobi. Chunin, bahkan Jounin.

' _Tidak tidak Heike. Dalam sebuah karya tulis, karakter figuran dan karakter cuman lewat tak perlu kau dalami feelnya. Mereka hanya sebentar juga 'kan muncul dalam cerita?'_

' _ **Hahhh.. baiklah baiklah. Cepatlah selesaikan urusanmu dengan karakter-karakter figuran yang sebentar lagi mati itu. Apa kau perlu memanggilku untuk mengalahkan mereka?**_ _'_

' _Kau tau 'kan sekarang kekuatanku seperti apa?'_

' _ **Kekuatan hebat yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan Yondaime Mizukage Yagura dua tahun yang lalu? Usia 15 tahun mengalahkan seorang Kage? Kau memang Monster, Bochan.**_ _'_

' _Heyyy.. aku juga terluka saat itu kau tau?'_

' _ **Sekarang kau lebih kuat 'kan? Haki atau apalah milikmu dipadukan dengan Element anginmu itu? kemudian Senjutsu dariku? Shiit! Aku greget sendiri kalau orang kuat sepertimu belum menemukan lawan-lawan yang kekuatannya sebanding**_ _.'_

' _Orochimaru akan jadi yang pertama.'_

' _ **Baiklah baiklah. Huusss sana sana! Aku ingin melihat aksimu melawan karakter figuran itu**_ _.'_

Naruto membuka safirnya dan menunjukannya pada Dunia. Safir teduh yang membawa ketenangan namun jika lebih diselami lebih dalam, membawa kehampaan dan kehancuran. Sang Namikaze itu mengangkat tangan kanannya bermaksud menyapa para Ninja Konoha didepannya. Dia tersenyum cengengesan seolah tak paham situasi.

"Ahh _Domo domo_? Aku tak tau identitas kalian semua, tepatnya. Tapi karena kalian semua berada disini untuk memburuku, kurasa kalian tau 'kan identitas ku ini?"

Seorang Ninja dengan seragam Jounin maju lebih depan dan menatap Naruto tajam, dia mengeluarkan tekanan cakranya yang sama sekali tak mengusik sang Namikaze. Namanya adalah Tsubasa, dia Jounin pemimpin kelompok ini. "Missing-Nin Namikaze Naruto. Seorang Buronan yang kabur dalam misi penyelamatan Uchiha Sasuke dan juga melukai Namikaze Menma-sama. Kau sudah membunuh lebih dari 100 Shinobi Konoha, terhitung sampai sekarang."

"Ahhh Nii-chan Nii-chan.." Sang Namikaze itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada para Shinobi pengejarnya. Dia memasang wajah kurang suka. ".. Bisa tidak keluarkan kalimat awal kalian yang lebih keren? Huhh, serius? Kau hanya mengenalkanku dalam konotasi Negatif dan seorang Kriminal? Heyy ayolah! Setidaknya kalimat awal kalian, gunakan seperti, emmmm apa yah,?"

Kalau ini anime, Naruto mungkin bisa melihat objek lampu menyala didekat kepalanya. Dia menatap semangat pada para Shinobi yang justru menatap dia waspada dan penuh perhitungan. "Yah aku tau. Mungkin Nii-chan disana bisa mengatakan 'Are you ready?!' atau 'Let's Party!' seperti itu. Apalagi dengan sebuah penutup ma-,"

"Hentikan ocehanmu, Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto menghentikannya, saat pemimpin rombongan itu mengancamnya dengan melemparkan sebuah kunai. Untungnya bisa dihindari dengan cepat. "Kau yang berkhianat pada Desa yang bahkan dipimpin oleh ayahmu sendiri! Kau juga yang tega melukai kakak dan Bangsawan Hyuga! Kau benar-benar hina untuk seorang anak legenda."

"Legenda 'huh?" semua Shinobi pengejar menjadi waspada saat melihat buruan mereka menundukan wajahnya. Membuat mereka tak bisa melihat ekspresi dan raut wajah si Namikaze karena helai rambut pirangnya menghalangi. Namun sekejap Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, sebuah senyuman ganjil yang membawa kengerian dan rasa takut. "Legenda apanya yang mengutuk anaknya sendiri?! Legenda apanya yang menyalahkan kematian Istrinya pada anaknya sendiri?! Legenda apanya yang membiarkan bahkan mendukung anaknya sendiri untuk saling membunuh?! Si Minato Brengsek itu! Dia Legenda bohong! Aku lebih mengakui _Kakek Legend_ daripada Legenda si Ayah brengsek itu!"

Semuanya tak ada yang menjawab pernyataan atau pertanyan Naruto itu.

"Senpai?"

Salah seorang Shinobi yang sepertinya masih Chunin memanggil seniornya disampingnya, dia adalah Jounin yang tentu pengalamannya lebih banyak daru seorang Chunin. "Ada apa?"

"Si Namikaze Naruto itu? Apakah dia benar-benar kuat sampai Hokage-sama harus mengerahkan Shinobi sebanyak ini? Juga sebesar apa kesalahannya sampai Hokage-sama yang notabene adalah ayahnya menyuruh kita membunuhnya di tempat?"

Si Senior melirik Juniornya yang ada disampingnya. Atmosfir di para Shinobi pemburu benar-benar tegang dan gugup. Semuanya meneguk ludah kasar saat bertatapan langsung dengan Missing-Nin kuat didepan mereka. Memegang Kunai dan senjata lainnya pun beberapa agak gemetar karena gugup. Namun si Senior salah satu yang Pro, dia masih tenang dalam situasi tegang seperti sekarang. "Dia.."

Shinobi itu mencoba mengingatnya. Semua catatan yang dia tau terkait Namikaze Naruto. Semuanya dalam Bingo book dan kemudian _Track Recordnya_ di Konoha. Semua desas desus. ".. Namikaze Naruto adalah Monster."

Dengan mata melebar terkejut, Juniornya menatap kaget pada sang Senior. "M-maksudmu Senpai?"

"Naruto itu, dia memiliki penguasaan tinggi terhadap Element angin. Saking tingginya, Bersin yang dia keluarkan dengan limpahan Cakra mungkin bisa menjadi sebuah Tornado. Dia juga master Bela diri. Kekuatan anehnya yang membuat keras anggota tubuh dan membuat tubuhnya berwarna hitam, sangat keras dan sulit dikalahkan. Yang paling menakutkan adalah kemampuan Sensornya."

"Sensornya kenapa Senpai?"

"Sensornya itu.." Senior itu bisa melihat pemimpin mereka sedang melakukan perbincangan kecil dengan buruan mereka. Meski terkenal kuat dan seperti Monster, Namikaze Naruto juga adalah orang yang Humoris dan suka melakukan hal konyol. ".. Sensornya itu adalah yang paling aneh. Dia bisa memprediksi semua gerakan yang akan terjadi dengan hanya mengandalkan Sensornya sendiri. Serangan Kejutan, dua arah dan dari titik buta sekalipun. Itu hampir selalu bisa dihindari si Namikaze Naruto itu. Kekuatannya sama merepotkannya dengan Sharingan temannya."

"A-apa hanya itu?"

"Tidak. Itu mungkin bukan faktor yang membuatnya disebut Monster." Senior itu kemudian melihat Tsubasa-Taicho memberikan kode bersiap, sepertinya pertarungan aka segera terjadi. "Dia disebut Monster karena Kuchiyose miliknya, mungkin. Kuchiyose misterius yang kekuatannya katanya setara Biju dan semua orang belum pernah melihatnya. Kombinasi semua itu.."

Di sana, Naruto bergerak menerjang mereka dari depan. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat janggal di wajah tampannya itu. Aura membunuhnya menyebar keudara dan membuat beberapa Shinobi gemetar karenanya. Namun semuanya mencoba Pro. Mereka memaksa dan memendam ketakutan mereka sejauh mungkin. Pemimpin mereka yang bernama Tsubasa memberikan intruksi menyerang. Semuanya bersiap dengan senjata dan Jutsu masing-masing.

".. MEMBUATNYA SEPERTI MONSTER?!" Teriak Senior itu dengan mata melebar terkejut penuh ketakutan saat melihat Naruto beraksi.

 **Fuuton : Soru!**

Sekejap setelah pengucapan itu. Naruto menghilang entah kemana. Sosoknya benar-benar lenyap. Padahal tadi semua Shinobi pemburu melihat sang buruan berlari menerjang mereka dari depan.

Namun Tsubasa sebagai pemimpin dan orang yang sudah mendengar semua informasi mengetahui ini. Fenomana ini dia memahaminya betul. "Hati-hati semuanya! Dia bisa memanfaatkan Element anginnya dalam bergerak cepat. 1 detik 10-50 Lompatan. Itulah prinsip pergerakan cepatnya. Mungkin terlihat mengerikan, namun ini masih belum apa-apa dibanding _Hiraishin_ Jutsu milik Yondaime-sama."

"Kau yang hati-hati pertama!"

Buuuuugh!

Tsubasa terlempar jauh saat Naruto muncul melayang dibelakangnya dan menendangnya kuat. Pohon rubuh ketika ketua tim itu menabraknya keras. Dengan itu, mungkin dia sudah pingsan atau terluka parah karenanya. Naruto kembali menghilang setelahnya. Keberadaan yang sempat diketahui kembali hilang.

"D-dia?! Dia bergerak cepat disekitar kita! Waspadalah! Dia bisa menyerang kita kapan saja dia mau!"

Seorang Shinobi memperingatkan. Dia sepertinya ahli sensor. Peringatan darinya membuat semua Shinobi mengangguk dengan wajah tegang yang jelas terlihat. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh semua Shinobi saking gugup dan tegangnya mereka. Beberapa ada yang benar-benar gemetar untuk memegang senjatanya.

"Oi Nii-chan? Kau hebat juga bisa membaca pergerakanku."

"A-apa?"

Tubuh Shinobi ahli sensor itu jatuh dengan nyawanya yang sudah melayang. Dadanya berlubang dampai menembus pada belakang tubuhnya. Naruto terlihat seperti menjetikan jarinya pada sosok Shinobi sensor itu. Semuanya jelas merasakan itu adalah Jutsu. Di jari-jari Naruto ada Element Fuuton yang dipadatkan dan dikreasikan.

 **Fuuton : Shigan.**

"Aaaaargh?!"

"Tulangku?!"

Dan seterusnya yang terjadi adalah pembantaian. Mereka para Shinobi yang mengejar Naruto sepertinya masih belum cukup untuk mengimbangi kekuatan Monster Naruto. Semuanya benar-benar dibuat kacau dan panic karena kecepatan Naruto yang tak masuk akal. Mungkin level kecepatannya menyamai Shunsin Shisui. Namun meski kekaguman dan semua rasa penasaran menumpuk dalam hati karena Jutsu dan kehebatan Naruto, semuanya pada akhirnya berakhir tragis dengan badan remuk juga hancur atau tubuh berlubang Karena peluru Fuuton padat menembus tubuh. Naruto benar-benar tak mengenal ampun dalam pertarungannya.

"S-senpai?"

Junior yang tadi, dia melihat Seniornya yang menjelaskan semua tentang buruan mereka kini tewas didepan matanya. Dahinya berlubang dan tembus sampai kebelakang karena jentikan jari Naruto yang super cepat sampai bisa menghasilkan peluru angin padat. Tubuhnya ambruk didepan matanya dan dia hanya bisa berdiri melihat. Melihat dengan mata ketakutan pada buruan mereka yang dengan mudahnya berubah menjadi Pemburu sesungguhnya. Naruto berdiri tegak dengan kondisi bersih tanpa ceceran darah sedikitpun. Padahal banyak darah yang sudah tangan dingin itu keluarkan dari raga beserta nyawanya. Sosok pemburu yang memasang senyum ganjil itu menatap musuh terakhirnya dengan senyuman humorisnya. Namun ada kesan misterius dari sana.

"Yo.. ahh _Gomen gomen_. Aku sudah membunuh semua temanmu. Aah, tidak semuanya sih. Pemimpinmu itu masih hidup, kurasa."

"M-monster.."

" _Are_?" Safir Naruto menatap penasaran bak orang polos pada Shinobi yang usianya dibawahnya, mungkin berbeda 2 tahun saja. Dia gemetar ketakutan.

"K-kau Monster!"

"Monster? Memangnya kenapa?"

?!

"Dengar yah, Shinobi-kun.." Naruto tak mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut musuh tersisanya itu, dia menatap musuhnya itu dengan serius. ".. Definisi Monster bagimu seperti apa? Apa itu seorang anak yang bertarung untuk melindungi nyawanya sendiri dari tangan dingin Ayahnya atau itu adalah Ayah kejam yang malah senang Karena anak yang dia benci pergi dari desa? Terserah kau mau memilih apa. Namun satu hal yang pasti jika kau bertemu lagi dengan ku suatu hari nanti.." Naruto berjalan pelan melewati Shinobi muda itu. dia menepuk bahunya dengan tangan putih dan dinginnya. Membuat Shinobi muda itu semakin bergetar penuh ketakutan.

".. Kau akan mati."

Dan saat itu, adalah saat dimana Naruto meninggalkan Tanya dan trauma pada seorang Shinobi muda. Dia meninggalkan Shinobi muda itu ditengah mayat rekan-rekannya. Mungkin ada satu yang selamat yakni pemimpin mereka, namun dengan kondisi trauma berat seperti itu. Semuanya benar-benar kacau untuk Shinobi muda sepertinya yang bahkan masih seumur jagung di Dunia yang kejam ini.

.

' _ **Kau mengunakan jalur udara?**_ _'_

Bergerak bebas seperti memiliki sebuah Sayap, Naruto terus melintasi udara dengan indahnya. Dibawahnya Hutan asri terhampar luas yang menjadi kelebihan tersendiri dari Negara api. Tujuan sang Namikaze sekarang adalah teman kecilnya, Sasuke. Dalam perjalanannya, dia selalu mengobrol dengan Heike sang Kuchiyose miliknya.

' _Jalur darat lebih berbahaya dan merepotkan. Berjalan di udara dengan Jutsu Fuuton : Geppo lebih efektip dan efisien.'_

' _ **Kau justru semakin mencurigakan dan mencolok, Bochan. Jika ada orang yang melihatmu dari bawah, bagaimana? Semua orang akan kaget saat melihat manusia terbang dengan bebas tanpa sayap diudara.**_ _'_

' _Oonoki saja bisa melakukanya. Juga mehh, tenang saja temanku Heike. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. mereka bisa melihat, namun tak bisa menyerang. Itu bagus 'kan?'_

' _ **Terserahmu lah**_ _.'_

Namikaze itu tersenyum dalam setiap gerakannya berjalan diudara. Dia selalu senang ketika berbicara dengan Kuchiyose _Hybrid_ miliknya. Dan memang seperti itulah hubungan keduanya sekarang. Seorang teman yang bisa diajak bertarung, mengobrol, berdiskusi bahkan tempat _curhat_. Heike dan Naruto adalah partner yang benar-benar saling melengkapi.

' _ **Tapi serius, kau ingin ke tempat Ular itu? aku penasaran, setelah kesana kau akan kemana? Apa ke Konoha dan memberikan Kejutan atau keman? Suna? Kiri?**_ _'_

' _Hahh.. Berpikir Visioner itu bagus. Namun kau cerewet dengan semua ocehan itu. kau tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menemukan lawan yang kuat yang bisa kau nikmati nanti.'_

' _ **Hehehehe.. kau sadar juga yah? Kau memang Best Friend ku Bochan**_ _.'_

' _2 Tahun. Sudah selama itu aku bersamamu. Aku paham tentu makhluk kuat sekelas dirimu hanya diam saja ketika melihat dunia berputar. Mungkin perasaan ini sama dengan Kyubi yang terkurung di tubuh Kakak bodoh itu.'_

' _ **Jangan samakan aku dengan dia. Aku makhluk hidup sedangkan dia hanya gumpalan cakra dan nafsu. Yahh meski kekuatanya lebih besar sih**_ _.'_

' _Ahahahahaha.. kau mengakuinya juga.'_

' _ **Diamlah! Cepat pergi sana temui temanmu dan berikan aku lawan yang kuat!**_ _'_

' _Hahaha.. Baiklah baiklah.'_

 **Chapter 1 End**

* * *

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar dan kritiknya.


End file.
